Deus Ex: Prototype
by AsimaJaeger76
Summary: Chaos and conspiracies surrounds Isabelle as she struggles to free herself from Gentek's control. She was created to stop the Blacklight Virus and gain favor with the Illuminati for Gentek, but no one anticipated her falling in love with the embodiment of the Blacklight, Alex J. Mercer...slow update
1. The Test Subjects

**GENTEK FILES**

Parker, Isabelle

Age: 20 years

Hair: Midnight-black

Eyes: Eerie crimson

Height: 5'5"

Gender: Female

Affiliation: Black-Watch, Gentek

* * *

Flickering memories of two blonde girls with matching brown eyes laughing at the little girl as she stood dejectedly in the pouring rain. A sharp, stern voice rebuking the mocking girls sounded from behind her. She'd always try to find out who protected her with such gentleness, but something always stopped her from seeing.

"Don't leave me!" she would cry out every-time before being pulled into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

A man clad in a black leather jacket with dueling red dragons on the back lay lifeless on a cold metal table, his chest and abdomen riddled with bullet holes. Two scientists stood over him, one with a clipboard, the other getting ready to perform an autopsy. The scientist looking at the clipboard read aloud, "Mercer, Alex J. Hey, I knew this guy...he was Blacklight."

"Yeah, well now he's ex-Blacklight," said the other scientist, a little eager to get the autopsy done. "Hand me the 8 inch blade."

The scientist reading the clipboard handed him the requested scalpel then continued reading, " Mercer, Dana A. is that his wife?" The other man shrugged and positioned the scalpel right over the dead man's chest, getting ready to make an incision when icy-blue eyes flew open and Alex gasped frantically for breath. The two scientists jumped back in shock then ran screaming from the room.

Alex practically fell off of the cold metal slab, holding his stomach in pain. He stumbled towards the open door and into the foyer. The low thrum of a helicopter's blades filled the air as a Black Hawk came into view to allow its passengers to disembark. The leader of the group ordered the scientists to get on their knees with their hands on their heads, but when they refused...the black-clad soldiers opened fire on the scientists.

"Oh shit!" Alex breathed, perhaps a little too loudly, drawing the soldiers' attention to himself.

He sprinted out of his hiding place but was forced to stop when the masked soldiers aimed their guns at him. Alex swiftly held his hands up and cried out, "Whoa...whoa...wait a second!" But the soldiers totally ignored his protests and opened fire. The bullets struck the young man, making him perform a macabre dance every-time they hit. But instead of falling to the ground, Alex straightened up as a strange sensation ran through his body.

"Ugh...what the hell's happening to me?" Alex gasped as he felt the bullet wounds heal.

The Blackwatch soldiers got ready to open fire again, but Alex made his decision and leapt over a high barbed fence to escape. Once he was on the other side, he turned and glanced at the fence, puzzled by what he had just managed to do.

"That was...easy," he said hesitantly. "I gotta get outta of here."

He began to jog down the street in the hopes of keeping a low profile, but his hopes were soon dashed when he found himself facing another Blackwatch soldier. The soldier opened fire without hesitation, scoring a head-shot and taking Alex down quickly...or so he thought.

* * *

In a darkened holding tank, a silhouette stirred into wakefulness. Brilliant glittering, crimson eyes snapped open and pale hands began to clench and unclench. The fluid inside made midnight-black hair swirl like ink dropped into a glass of water. Director Raymond McMullen smiled thinly as the top-secret project finally awoke after being in a coma for several years. He nodded to the five scientists that were tasked with monitoring codename-Midnight's status, indicating that they should empty the tank. A cloud of bubbles obscured the occupant from view for a moment then cleared as the tank emptied of its contents. The person inside collapsed to their knees, coughing up lungfuls of amniotic fluid.

"Easy now," said McMullen, kneeling beside the soaking-wet girl. "Can you stand? We need to get you dried off before you catch a cold."

"Where...(cough)...am I?" the girl asked tiredly, unsteadily rising to her feet and blushing when she noticed that she was completely naked.

"You're at Gentek on the island of Manhattan," the Gentek director answered, offering the soaking-wet girl a towel. "Do you know what year it is?"

"N-no, I don't," Midnight answered, shivering a little. "Just how long have I been asleep?"

Director McMullen exhaled slowly, reminding himself to be patient with the test subject. He forced himself to smile and said, "You've been asleep for a while, dear. I think it's time that we caught you up on some things..."


	2. Conspiracy & Privacy Destroyed

Alex watched through slitted eyes as the Black-Watch soldier radioed in, informing his superiors that he'd just taken codename-Zeus out and was ready for extraction. While the soldier was pre-occuppied, the hooded man rose stealthily to his feet and moved until he was right behind his target. Alex suddenly darted forward, snapped the soldier's neck and then something rather bizarre happened. Black-and-red tendrils peeled off of Alex's body and coiled around the unfortunate man's body, absorbing the soldier completely. A brief wave of memories assaulted his mind, causing him to grip his head until the pain subsided. Whatever happened to him enhanced his hearing, for he could hear approaching footsteps.

As if it was instinct, Alex's form shifted and changed to mimic the soldier that he'd just consumed. He stood waiting for the Black-Watch Commander to get closer, mentally working out how he was going to eliminate him. Once the commander was close enough, Alex lunged forward and grabbed the Black-Watch Commander by the throat and hurled him to the ground. Alex punched the commander several times, turning the concrete ground red with blood before consuming the man. Vivid memories assaulted his brain once more, a brief scene of someone being arrested then a radio call regarding another target.

"My sister. He knew where she is. I know where she is," Alex said aloud to himself. "I need to find her...Dana."

Alex ran swiftly through the streets, but was careful to avoid any Black-Watch hotspots. Soon, he drew near the apartment building where his sister lived. He slowed to a walk, taking stock of the situation and thinking of a plan to past the blockade. First of all, he needed a better view of the surrounding area so that he could plan his approach. Alex exhaled deeply the dashed right up the side of the nearest building, keeping his eyes focused on the night sky until he was near the top. He flipped head-over-heals and managed to land gracefully on his feet.

Black-Watch had closed the street off, denying civilians access to their homes and the entrance to the apartment building was heavily guarded. Alex grimaced to himself, knowing that a full, frontal assault would do more harm than good at this point. Chances were that the soldiers would kill Dana before Alex could rescue her. The only other option open to him, was to disguise himself as the Black-Watch commander that he'd consumed earlier. Alex concentrated slightly, allowing his body to shape-shift to mimic the Black-Watch commander.

"Now I can get inside..."

Alex walked confidently through the squad of Black-Watch soldiers guarding the apartment building, smirking beneath the face-mask as some of them saluted him. When he was standing outside Dana's apartment door, Alex could see a Black-Watch soldier restraining his sister in a choke-hold. He shifted back to his normal form and burst into the room.

At that moment, several things happened...Dana broke loose from her captor's hold, prompting the soldier to draw his sidearm so that he could get a bead on Alex. Alex was not going to let that happen, especially since Dana was there. He sprang forward, intending to grab the soldier by the throat, but accidentally punched right through the unfortunate man's chest...killing him instantly. Alex then turned to Dana to find that she was shrinking away from him with fear in her eyes.

"Hey-hey-hey...I'm not gonna hurt you," he said gently, moving towards her slowly so as to not frighten her further.

A little bit later, Alex and Dana were resting in the entrance of a storm sewer. They'd successfully managed to dodge all of the Black-Watch patrols and were taking a break from the harrowing run.

"I need your help..." said Alex, breaking the tense silence that filled the air.

Dana shook her head, still unable to come to terms with the recent events. She managed to speak though, "Man, I knew something messed up was going on at Gentek. What the hell happened to you, Alex?" Her brother replied by simply giving her a rather lost look.

"I've been researching that whole organization for weeks. I was poking around to get you information. Don't you remember, you wanted to find out what was going on at the highest levels of Gentek—anything about the Director of Research. Do..."

At the mention of the Director, a name card flashed before Alex's mind with a picture and the name Dr. Raymond McMullen. His sister noticed him spacing out and asked, "Are you okay?" Alex chose to dodge that question for the moment and asked his own question, "Do you know what happened?"

"I...I haven't even seen you in five years. Not until you show up at my door last month," Dana answered as she got to her feet.

"Is there somewhere we can go?" Alex finally questioned her.

"Yeah. I, um...I know a place," Dana replied hesitantly.

* * *

Midnight stared at her reflection in the mirror, unable to believe that she actually looked attractive. Her deep-black hair had been combed out and braided, her eyes adorned with silver eyeshadow and mascara...her full lips done over with a dusky pink lipstick. The things that really threw her off though, were her piercing crimson eyes and vampire-like canines. As for clothes, she was clad in a simple, black body-suit with a utility belt around her slender waist. The utility belt had pouches and two holsters for pistols on either hip. She also wore knee-high boots with silver buckles that had a built-in sheath for a short dagger.

Director Raymond McMullen stood patiently behind her, waiting for the girl to complete her self-assessment. He was pleased to see that Midnight had adjusted well to the enhancements that had been made to her body. Now the real question was...how would she handle herself when pitted against Zeus?

"So...what do you think of your looks?" he inquired, eager to know what was going on behind those eerie crimson eyes.

"Well..." Midnight began hesitantly, absentmindedly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "One thing's for sure...anyone who meets or sees me won't forget me anytime soon. Oh, by the way...you said that I was going to be put through some sort of training. What do you mean by that?"

"Combat training that will enable you to face any type of opponent...viral or non-viral...and possibly defeat them," the Director answered with a slightly blood-thirsty grin. "You'll be working with Specialist Captain Robert Cross. He's somewhat of an expert with tracking down people that don't want to be found."

Midnight frowned a little, for she suddenly knew everything that there was to know about Captain Cross. She also knew that he had a reputation for being resilient and resourceful, someone that she needed to be wary around. McMullen must have noticed the puzzled look on her face , for he spoke, "One of the augmentations that we fitted you with, grants you access to all of the files that we have on Black-Watch personal. So if a particular name is mentioned, all you have to do is think about that person...and you'll know all the information that we have on said person."

"Kind of a breach on privacy, dontcha think?" Midnight commented dryly.

"Not necessarily," the Director returned coolly. "For example...if you looked up information regarding Zeus, you wouldn't find much because we don't know much about his abilities. Which is why we have you...your startling crimson eyes double as cameras, relaying vital data to us so that we can gauge what Zeus is capable of doing."

"That's just messed up, McMullen..." Midnight muttered, shooting the man a dirty look as she headed off to the training rooms to begin learning mastery of the weapons that Black-Watch had at their disposal.


End file.
